A Little Fall of Rain Never Hurt Anyone
by The Flower Girl
Summary: Done for meiko matsui on livejournal. She requested Tokka, in the rain. Toph and Sokka seek shelter from rain.


The rain caught both of them off guard but they were prepared to make the most of it She was pressed up hard against the outer wall of the abandoned house in which they had taken shelter and her legs were wrapped around his waist tightly. Her hands tangled in his hair as she searched for his tongue. She fought with his belt, trying frantically to loosen it before the rain stopped and she'd find her resolve again. They had gotten lost on the way back from Aang and Katara's. She may have kissed him first, but he was bound to make the most of it.

It started as nothing at first, just a little peck of affection. She wasn't expecting him to kiss her back or to pin her against the wall. His hands roamed; she was soaked to the bone and it left nothing to the imagination and he just couldn't keep them to himself. His hands settled on her hips, lightly cupping her backside, pushing her gently against him. Her hands freed his belt and his tunic slid off his shoulders as she kissed that tender spot behind his ear.

He shuddered and brought his hands to her breasts, cupping them lightly. Her tunic clung to her chest tightly and he had to fight back the urge to drop to his knees. Instead, he brushed his fingers against her nipples lightly. She shuddered. He unhooked her legs and dropped to his knees.

"Sokka?" she asked quietly. "What are you doing?"

He said nothing, just slid his hands up her tunic. He fought with the clasp for a moment before it finally opened for him. She made no effort to slide it off her shoulders. He took her in for a moment before sliding his hands up her abdomen. She wasn't wrapped, and he just couldn't resist. He brought his mouth to her breast and teased it with his tongue. The porch floor creaked under his weight but they both ignored it. She murmured his name as her fingers tangled in his hair. He was kneeling in a puddle, he noted as he slid her other breast into his mouth. He pulled at it a little with his teeth and was rewarded with a squeal.

Soon, his lips were on hers again as he held her tightly. His hands fiddled for the string of her pants as she pushed harder against him.

He pulled away suddenly.

"Toph, your pants," he said breathlessly as she took the opportunity to litter his neck with kisses.

She pulled away slowly, pulling the knot tightly. They fell to the floor in a heap and she pushed them away.

"There," she said lowly, bringing her lips to his.

He grabbed one leg and held it around his waist while his other hand snaked between her legs. His fingers slipped in between her folds and he gently slid them inside her. Her breath hitched in her throat as he brought them back out and rubbed that ever-hardening nub between her folds. She grasped his shoulders so tight he was sure she left scratches. He nuzzled her neck as he tried it again and she screeched.

She reached for the hem of his pants, feeling his erection through the thin fabric. He brought his fingers back between her folds, pumping them up and down inside her. She got the knot free as the first orgasm wracked her body. She let out a low moan and bucked her hips into him.

Sokka lost his balance and stumbled backwards from the sheer force of her bucking hips. He kicked his pants as he fell hard against the outer beam of the porch. He saw stars, but he also saw Toph positioning herself above him. She grasped his shoulders tightly, and lowered herself, sliding around him. She was slick from arousal and was biting her lip as she pumped up and down on top of him.

He grabbed her backside and squeezed, pushing him deep into her. She stopped breathing for a moment as the sensations moved through her body. She brought her lips to his and kissed him fiercely as he pushed her harder against him.

She rode him wildly, legs wrapped around him tightly as he threatened to bring her to the brink. She bit her lip, grabbed his hair, anything to keep her from going over the edge. The water splashed over the edge of the roof drenching them completely. Sokka's hair had come unfastened and was now sticking to his forehead. She pulled a tuft of it as she came, crying out his name as she did., vowels long on the back of her throat. As she caught her breath, he moved back against the wall, pressing her hard against it. He thrust into her hard, causing another squeal for his efforts. His breath was hitched with every thrust and she knew he too was on that edge, waiting for her to join him. He was pacing himself, and small moans escaped his lips.

He kept one hand on her legs and braced himself against the house. He rode into her, hard and deep, her name on his lips, short and whispered. The rain dripped onto them through the hole above. She grasped his shoulders as she climaxed together with him, a mix of shouted, broken names. He shuddered as she clung to him, murmuring his name into his shoulder.

* * *

Later, when the rain had stopped and they had cleaned themselves up, they explored the abandoned farmhouse in which they had decided to take shelter. It was wet in places, but in good enough shape to spend the night. They claimed it as their own and left in the morning.


End file.
